Ghost Princess
by monkeybug500
Summary: This is the story of Ghost Princess, before and after her transition into becoming a ghost.
1. The Battle Princess Has Fallen

A few centuries before the heroes Finn and Jake made their way to the Grasslands, the kingdom was ruled by another clan. The name of this clan was simply, The Warriors. There was at least three hundred humanoids who were a part of this group.

After a famine overcame the group a few years before this, the princess of this kingdom died, due to a lack of nutrients. So, the younger sister to her became the newest princess, and she was now addressed by the name Warrior Princess. She was originally supposed to be given the name of her sister, but they had to change it from Battle Princess to Warrior Princess to avoid confusion.

Battle Princess was a very well known and beloved part of the kingdom. When she died, the residents of the kingdom all fell into a state of depression, both mentally and economically, which put the kingdom in a bad place.

The effects of this depression were the beginning of a war between themselves and the neighboring kingdom, who knew that they could overcome the Grasslands. This neighboring kingdom was the Mountain Kingdom, who had civilians that were very narcissistic and believed that they were better than all of the other kingdoms.

Ever since her sisters death, a few weeks ago, Warrior Princess is doing everything she can to keep her struggling kingdom from being taken away by the Mountain Kingdom. This was upsetting for Warrior Princess because she had always longed for adventure, and now that she was occupied with her princess duties, she could not leave the kingdom.

She was sixteen when she was given the title of Warrior Princess, and the kingdom has not fallen out of the depression yet.

No one ever took notice of how Warrior Princess has been changing the way that things are run around the kingdom, in order to make it better, since the citizens were still mourning the death of her late sister.

However, there was one citizen who seemed to become the only one who would really ever befriend Warrior Princess. His name was Peter. Peter was a simple civilian; he was a ten year old with a fascination for adventure. Sadly, he was stuck in the Grasslands, just like Warrior Princess, since his parents still owned him.

A few more weeks after her sister's death, Warrior Princess was running some errands, for her parents, so she had to go to the local market. Sadly, she found that only a few of the markets were still open., since the depression was a very active part of the Grasslands still.

She sighed, and turned to go back home, but she was stopped by a child, in her way.

She attempted to be kind to him, so she pushed back all of her current anger and frustration, and said, calmly, "Excuse me, kind sir, you are in my way."

"Aren't you the Warrior Princess?", he asked, marveling at the sight of her.

"Uh, well, yes. I am.", she answered. She was confused as to why someone would want to talk to her.

"So, you are, like, really important, huh?", the boy asked.

"Yeah, I suppose. It really hasn't been feeling like that, though. Ever since I have been given the title of princess, a month, or so, ago, everyone seems to be treating me as if I don't exist."

"It's almost as if they don't want to acknowledge your existence."

"They must all be in denial."

The two of them looked at each other, and noticed that they both were able to deduce the situation together.

Warrior Princess thought for a moment, looking at the child. She finally said, "Hmm. I like you, kid. You should stick with me. You would make a great sidekick."

"I would enjoy that very much, miss."

She laughed at the politeness of the boy, "Oh, please, call me Warrior Princess."

They walked off, into the distance, back to the castle, from which the royal family lives.


	2. Lone Wolf

The two of them were still walking back to the castle, when Warrior Princess began asking Peter random questions in order to keep a conversation going.

"So, Peter, how are you doing on your schoolwork?", Warrior Princess asked her new sidekick. Then, she remember that the schools are not open, at the moment, due to the depression.

"Um, well, I haven't gone to school lately, but I think I'm doing pretty good.", he replied.

"Well, that is good to hear. What is your favorite class? History, Culture or Fighting?"

"I really like the fighting class. The other two are boring."

"Do you have any friends in the classes, with you?"

"No, I don't have any friends."

This surprised her, since Peter seemed to act like every other adolescent kid, in the kingdom. What was so difficult about him making friends?

She asked him, traveling into that awkward subject, "Why don't you have any friends?"

He didn't want to tell her the real reason, so he told her a lie, "I guess, I just never had anyone who wanted to be my friend."

"You have to be friends with some other child your age.", she said, not accepting what he was telling her.

"No, I am a lone wolf.", he said, howling afterward.

"Well, if you enjoy being a lone wolf, then I assume you can continue doing that."

"I have you as a friend, though. I guess I am not a lone wolf after all, huh?", Peter said, realizing mid-sentence that he may have been coming off as a bit desperate. "I am your friend, right?"

She thought for a moment about what she would have usually said, _If I see you around town, I'll say hello to you. Don't worry I won't forget._ However, Peter was different. Now that nobody was really paying attention to her, she could neglect all of her princess duties, and no one would notice. Perhaps, since he is going to be her new sidekick, she could educate Peter on how to become a fighter, since the schools couldn't teach him anything.

She said, "Yeah, we are friends."

"Cool.", Peter said, not showing that he was happy as could be.

The two of them traveled down the only paved road, in the kingdom, in order to get to the home of royalty. The castle was built with as many rocks as the kingdom could find, which resulted in a large, three-story building filled with moss and dried mud, instead of normal adhesives. The front door was a few feet in front of them. It was made of wood, and, aside from the window frames, it was the only wooden part of the castle.

"This castle could crumble at any moment, since it so poorly made.", Warrior Princess said.

Peter replied, "How is that going to make me want to go in there, then?"

"You want to be my sidekick don't you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing. The first rule of being the princesses sidekick is going into the castle. Warriors have to face their fears head on!"

A miniscule chunk of dried mud fell from a part of the roof, and manged to land in between the two of them.

"Don't mind that.", she said, instantly.

Peter stepped a few feet away, and said, "I might come back at a later time."

"Where are you going to go?"

Peter realized the fault in his plan, and said, "Fine."

She saw that he was ready to accept the fact that he had to go in the castle, so she said, "It is very easy, you just take a step through the door." To help him, she made gestures to the door, in case he didn't know where it was, even though it was very clear.

He ran through, and was followed by Warrior Princess.

"Wow, I am very glad that you were able to do that."

"Thanks.", he said, catching his breath.

"So, I guess we should start training."


	3. Declined In Prosperity

When Warrior Princess and Peter got into her house, they came into contact with her depressed parents, who were slouched in chairs, in the center of the large, main room. Warrior Princess, despite the fact that they were sad, had to make sure that they had everything they needed, since Battle Princess was unable to do it.

"So, can I get you two anything?", she asked.

At this point, the King and Queen of the Grasslands were done with crying, and they had only sad expressions to give. The two of them still got up to eat, shower and use the bathroom, but they did so, without using too much energy, since it was being used to show that they were sad.

"Um, you can get us some food, yes?", the Queen asked.

"Sure thing, mother.", Warrior Princess said, leaving for the kitchen that was just around the corner.

This left Peter to stand in front of the King and Queen with nothing to say, except for, "It is an honor to be in your household." Then, he bowed, to show his appreciation.

A few moments later, Warrior Princess came back, with some bread and cheese, laid out on a plate, for her parents to eat off of.

"Thank you, Warrior Princess. We appreciate that."

"No problem, mother. It is my job to serve you both, as well as this great kingdom of ours."

"How great can you really say it is?", her father said, angrily.

"What are you saying, father?"

"Every since _it _happened, this kingdom has declined in prosperity, and it is all my fault. I am the king, I should be able to keep everything in order. I shouldn't have to have my daughter save the kingdom due to my own laziness.", he said, noticing for the first time how he has really affected everything that has been happening. He sighed and got up from his slouched position, in the chair, into an upright position, saying, "I think it is time that I get my life back on track."

"I am with you all the way, my husband.", the Queen said.

"I will get to saving my kingdom after I finish this plate of bread and cheese.", he said, slouching back into his chair, eating.

"I am really proud of you father, truly.", Warrior Princess said, happy that she didn't have to carry all the weight now.

"Oh, and who is your friend?", the Queen asked.

"This is Peter. I am training him, so that he may become my sidekick. I am going to be needing one, now that I am the princess of the kingdom."

"Yeah, I am going to try my hardest to help out this kingdom in any way possible.", Peter added.

"Well, that is a very good idea, daughter."

"Thank you.", she said, heading off to the back patio, where she was planning on training Peter.

Then, her parents remembered something that needed to be done every day, "Oh, Princess, please don't forget to do your chores."

She stopped as she was about to exit the room, and grunted, because she was so close to having some free time, "What is it?"

"There is a big patch of ants outside, and we need you to clean them up."

"Okay.", she said, coaxing Peter to come along with her.

They stepped outside, to the walkway, where the ants were, and they were disgusted by the number of ants. At least five hundred ants were roaming the ground, in front of the castle.

"How did we not notice these, when we were walking?", Warrior Princess asked Peter.

"I don't know. Lets get them cleaned up, so we can start training."


End file.
